Percy vs Luke: who will win Annabeth's heart?
by bhailey639
Summary: Percy has always know to be... jealous when it comes to Luke and Annabeth having a "relationship" so when Luke unexpected appearance that wakes the whole camp, and try's to take Annabeth, soon a full out battle occurs between Luke and Percy. Who will win the fight? Who will win Annabeth's heart?


**So here is my second attempt at a Luke/Annabeth/Percy triangle fic. I hope you all will like it! oh and no flames please.**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson. oh and also when words are in italics it's probably someone's thought's, and when in All capital and bold someone is mad.**

**Percy's Pov**

Man I don't think I have the guts to kill Luke. I mean... yeah I hate the guy, but Annabeth would Kill me if I killed her... guy "friend". I snuck up behind a tree

and spotted Annabeth, she was outside of the Athena cabin, chatting. I smiled when she turned around to go back into her cabin ( and no I was not sort of looking at her in any way... eh perverted) so spying on Annabeth again I see.. ah! I jumped around only to see Grover standing behind me smiling with his arms folded. Dude! don't sneak up on me like that! well actually I was here the whole time, Grover said. I rolled my eyes and turned, to see Annabeth was gone. I Frowned. and faced Grover, OK one I was NOT spying on her. I was just making sure she was safe for a long distance. I said even though I was technically spying on her cause she didn't know I was there. Right whatever everyone knows that you like Annabeth AND is jealous of her and Luke's relationship. wait they have a relationship? Wow I did not see that coming. I mean yah those two were friends but come on! yea they have a relationship.

Everyone knows that, Grover said I frowned, maybe I'm overacting. I ran a hand through my hair and started walking toward my cabin. And as expected, Grover followed me. What are you gonna do about the whole Luke and Annabeth thing? I stopped and thought of ways to ends Luke life. Well I could push him off a cliff that has water in it and suffocate him, nah that is to much like me. I could always go old school and slice his head off. Nah Annabeth would know that I was the one that killed him if I did that. Uh Percy? I snapped out f my trance when Grover snapped his fingers in front of my face. Huh? what?

I asked. Wait your not gonna do something stupid are you? Grover asked. I smirked, well Grover that depends on what your definition of stupid is Grover I said grinning. Oh no, Grover muttered. my smirk grew into a frown when I heard a voice I know (and hate) all to well. Well well well look at what we have here. the oh so mighty Percy Jackson, I growled Luke! why the hell are you here? oh I just came to take what was rightfully mine. Grover go I whispered Grover nodded and ran away. I knew this time was gonna come. I had to end this, for mine and Annabeth's sake...

**Annabeth's Pov**

I quickly ran out of my cabin when I heard a loud crash coming from outside my Cabin. I gasped at what I saw, Percy was thrown onto one of the training gear. Then the next thing I know, Luke appeared RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. My eyes widened, Luke?! What did you do to Percy? I shouted. Oh just something I should've done a long time ago. Luke took a step towards me. I took a step back, so now my back was against the closed door. ( hey what can I say? me and my siblings always close the door behind us) wow Annabeth you look beautiful today. My face turned red, from two reason... number 1: he said I was beautiful and reason number two: I was pissed after what he did to Percy. Here let me take you- he was cut off by Percy yelling LUKE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! Not a chance water boy, Annabeth will be- again he was cut off but this time the whole camp, (finally) heard everyone yelling. everyone had there weapons out. Luke! let Annabeth go and leave Chiron said. Why should I? Luke let me go, I said cause now he's surprisingly scaring me. Luke turned to me and whispered into my ear... we will finish this conversation Annabeth. he said before Disappearing to god who knows where. man! I cannot believe that bastard! Grover said, soon everyone was back to doing what they was doing before they helped me. I ran to Percy, Percy! are you alright? I asked. No.. I will never be alright... as long as he's still walking the earth. Percy grumbled, I looked down and said, look Percy you should know that I will never "like" Luke.

Percy smiled, OK but I still got a score to settle with him. I hugged him ( he was standing now), Annabeth I will never let him take you away from me. Percy said. I smiled, man I love him! and now I know Luke won't have guts to take me, I hope...

**Percy's Pov**

Oh man! that's it! I am so gonna kill him now! and I know were his lame excuse for a hideout was ( thanks to his father) Know I just need a way to distract him so I can kill him with surprise, I let go of Annabeth and started walking towards the exit of the camp. and when I got out of the camp... You WILL NOT believe who was already waiting for me... and if you guessed Luke, you are Correct. I growled as I uncapped Riptide. Luke your gonna pay for trying to take Annabeth from me! I shouted. oh really I am? Luke took out Back Bitter, And grinned evilly. I charged at him, and our swords clashed. I punched Luke in the Stomach, and at the same time he hit me and the face. The good news was: I sent him flying. then bad news was: he sent me flying to right into a near by tree. Luke charged at me and nearly slashed at my head. I quickly kicked him in the stomach then took the advantage and stabbed him in the chest. blood started coming out from his mouth. I walked up to him and punched him in the face, then started hitting him non stop. ( rules of combat: don't stop hitting the enemy) then we reached a cliff that I just noticed was there and kicked him in the place where it hurts the most, and with that he fell over the cliff, I smiled... muhahaha! victory is mine! ( and so is Annabeth) I walked back into camp, were Annabeth was waiting. I nodded at her telling her that the job was done. She smiled and hugged me, I soon take the huge advantage and kissed her. I held her there for like two minutes, and I would've held her longer if we didn't need air. Annabeth's face was flushed and she was panting. I smirked, Annabeth was mine, and no other guy ( except Grover and maybe Chiron) can touch her. Not as long as I'm still breathing.

**A/N: So what do you think? Lame fight scene I know but this is my first battle scene. And remember please review and no flames.**


End file.
